Raf & Natalie- Here For You
by Jabi07
Summary: Natalie joins AAU as a new HCA and has a effect on Raf! The both of them are drawn to each other but can they really be together?
1. Chapter 1

Raf & Natalie- Here For You

Part One

Raf was doing the usual rounds of the ward with Fletch when Serena calls him over to her office where she is not alone,

"Ah Dr. Di Lucca this is Miss Thomas she is our new HCA and I would like it if you could make sure her first day in the team will be a pleasant one!" Raf smiles warmly over at a anxious Natalie as soon as he catches eyes on her his heart begins to race wildly inside his chest and he feels perspiration on his forehead,

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Thomas. I'm Raf Di Lucca. But please call me Raf!" He says his hand out for her to shake as she touches his hand he holds his breath slightly,

"Nice to meet you. My name is Natalie"

"Lovely now that your both introduced perhaps you should do some work. Natalie you have my number if you need me now I must dash for my meeting" Serena leaves them as Raf introduces Natalie to the team and to Fletch who will be in charge of her as he was the head nurse.

She had settled in nicely as Fletch was his usual charming self Raf couldn't help but smile watching her at ease with the patients,

"Why are you smiling like a Cheshire Cat?!" Fletch asks making Raf jump slightly blushing slightly and looking uncomfortable,

"Like I can't already guess mate! You should go for it you know she's really sweet!" Fletch offers patting his shoulder making Raf brush it off,

"I honestly don't know what you mean?! I am just keeping an eye on her like Serena asked!" Fletch laughs not believing Raf as Raf walks away towards the staff room where he sat trying to compose himself,

"Oh uh hello Dr Di Lucca" Natalie says smiling friendly as she enters the room placing herself next to him,

"Uh please call me Raf. So how's your first day going?"

"Brilliant I'm loving it!" She beams making Raf grin watching as she opens her yoghurt pot,

"Keeping healthy!"

"Yeah. I'm trying to lose weight!"

"Well if you don't mind me saying so you really don't need to!" They both blush smiling over at each other,

"Thanks uh Raf that was kind of you to say!" Raf was about to respond when fletch barges through the door,

"Raf there's been an accident and we need you out here mate!" Raf and fletch rush out the door and too busy to notice a dazed Natalie watching the madness. Raf came out of surgery and onto the ward to find calm which made him exhale in relief,

"Am I on the right ward?!" He jokes to Fletch making fletch grin,

"You certainly are mate. Listen Natalie is in the locker room I think she's bit upset"

"So why aren't you in there with her?"

"Because I have been busy here keeping an eye on everything!" Raf sighs before making his way over to the locker room as he cautiously enters the room,

"Natalie?" He sees her sat huddled onto the bench sobbing silently to herself,

"Hey it's always difficult on your first day! Sorry that I wasn't on the ward to support you"

"You don't have to explain yourself you were saving lives. Oh I was fooling myself I can't do this! I just stood there in the way and useless! I'm so ashamed!" Raf lightly wraps an arm around her,

"You are far from useless! And your a natural from what I've seen today"

"You really believe that?!" She asks a tear falling down her face making Raf automatically wipe it with his hand gently both smiling warmly at each other,

"Yes I do believe that. And I'm hardly ever wrong!" They both let out a laugh as she wipes her eyes,

"Then I guess we better get out there then!" She says standing up which Raf does as well and as he makes his way to the door he feels her touch his arm making him turn,

"Raf thank you it's means a lot"

"Of course your one of us now and we are like a family down here!" They both walk out the locker room side by side as they continued with their work, Natalie feeling confident and feeling that with Raf she could be anything that she wanted to be.

At the end of a long shift Raf and Natalie walk side by side out of the ward,

"So uh kind of ritual round here to have a drink at the local pub you fancy it?"

"Uh well..."

"Go on I'll buy your first round"

"Since you've offered it would be rude to turn down! Would love to go to the pub with you!" Raf beams pleased that she said with him making feel special as he lifts his arm out to her as she grins placing her arm through his as they walk out the hospital. As they enter the pub a rapture of cheers came from the staff making Natalie blush and giggle as Fletch steps forward holding to glasses of champagne to give them,

"Welcome to AAU I have a feeling your going to fit in around here!" Natalie hugs Fletch before making her way towards the bar where Serena sat smiling warmly over at her,

"I here you had one hell of a day today"

"Yes but your team got me to realise that I can do it" she replies her eyes looking over at Raf who was talking happily with Fletch making Serena follow where she was looking grinning to herself,

"Perhaps you mean one person in particular!" Natalie cringes as Serena places her hand on top of Natalie's,

"Dear if you want my advice there are much worst men out there than Raf Di Lucca. Just go with what your feeling my dear!" Serena leaves her to her thoughts her heart pounding quickly and her breathing becoming rapid as the fear she felt in actually telling him how she feels was too much as she rushes out the pub feeling the cool air hit her as she leans against the wall shutting her eyes trying to steady her breathing,

"You ok?" His gentle voice pulls her out of her state as she smiles over at him,

"I'm good. Just bit uh overwhelmed I think I better go home"

"If you'd like I could walk you back it be no bother?"

"You sure?"

"Course not. Come on let's get out of here!" Natalie automatically places her arm through his as they begin to walk down the street,

"So it really wasn't that bad today then?"

"No. Raf I'm sorry for having a total meltdown earlier I just...doubt myself a lot!"

"Well I'm here to make you see what I see"

"And what do you see?" Raf stares intensely over at her before he spoke gently,

"A caring, warm person who doesn't see how special and beautiful she is..." Raf for a moment was in shock to have her lips on his that he was frozen until he realised he must seem a bit stupid just standing there so he deepens the kiss wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her closer.


	2. Chapter 2

Part two

Natalie the next morning was beaming happily as she got herself ready for work her stomach fluttering with thoughts of Raf, as she turns the volume up on her radio singing along to the song feeling like she could do anything! He made her feel like this amazing handsome kindhearted Raf Di Lucca! She thinks smitten already as she quickly ties her hair back in a low ponytail before making her way to the bus stop, not even the pouring rain and wind could break her happiness as she hummed happily to herself as she waited for the bus.

Raf was flustered as more patients got rushed up from A & E as Fletch frowns over at him concerned,

"What's bothering you mate? Cause you ain't normally stressed out over work in fact you thrive on action so what's wrong?" Raf exhales rubbing his eyes as he looks at Fletch,

"Last night Natalie kissed me...well we kissed"

"Right then why have you got a face like fizz then cause I thought you like her?"

"That is just it fletch. The last person I kissed was Amy and we both know how that ended..."

"Your afraid to get back into the ring" Raf nods his head slowly as Fletch sighs lightly,

"You don't do things easily do you mate!" Both men look over as Natalie enters AAU with the biggest grin on her face making Raf automatically grin and admire how beautiful her smile was,

"Good morning!" She beams at them as fletch gives Raf a look of warning before heading of to continue his work,

"Morning Natalie. Uh follow me would you?" Natalie nods at him as they enter the small office Raf closing the door behind him feeling anxious,

"Listen Natalie about last night..."

"What about last night?"

"Well the kiss...you see I like you a lot Nat and that's why we need to take things slow" Natalie frowns,

"How slow we talking here? Are you like winding me up or something? Cause I really can't handle being played Raf!" She looked cautious making Raf curious as he has worn that look before as he gently touches her arm,

"I'm not playing games. Promise Nat I'm not...I've not long separated from my wife" Natalie looked sympathetic at him,

"Oh I'm sorry Raf! That's awful! Look it's ok you wanting to go slow...I was just wanting to make sure that you wanted to be with me" Raf smiles warmly over at the generous and understanding girl in front of him as he steps closer to her lightly pressing his lips against hers,

"I thought you wanted slow?"

"Me too. But suddenly I'm realising that with you I can't wait. I'm ready to be happy!" They both laugh as they kiss again both for a moment forgetting the busy ward. Natalie and Raf sat huddled together on the floor of the office munching their lunch and chatting non stop both the most happy they have been in a long while! Raf watches Natalie eating happily her pasta, even with food around her mouth she was stunning he thought his heart racing inside his chest,

"What? Have I got food around my mouth?" She asks paranoid as Raf leans forward and gently wipes her mouth,

"Got it" they both stare intensely over at each as their faces moved closer together as their lips brushed against each other's as Raf tenderly deepen the kiss.

It was the end of Raf's shift as he waited outside for Natalie his heart fluttering with excitement,

"Raf?" He turned stunned as there she stood leaning onto the handle of the buggy smiling over at him as if nothing had changed between them,

"Amy?"


	3. Chapter 3

Part three

Natalie makes her way out of the hospital as quickly as possible not wanting Raf to wait that long on her, when she stops short outside the entrance watching as in the garden area was raf who was hugging a pretty looking woman,

"Hey Natalie you alright?" Arthur asks awkwardly playing with his glasses as he follows her gaze,

"Ah Amy his ex"

"Oh so she's his ex wife. She is stunning!" Arthur knew from her tone that it was doubt in herself more than jealousy as he lightly tapped her shoulder,

"Raf from what I've heard really had his heartbroken with Amy. But since you've arrived he has been happy Natalie so don't doubt it for a moment" Natalie smiles appreciatively over at Arthur as he heads back inside as she takes a deep breath before making her way over to them,

"Raf? Sorry for keeping you waiting!" Natalie says as Raf looks relieved to see her as he wraps an arm around her,

"No need to apologise Nat. Uh Natalie this is Amy she's my...friend" Amy played along with the lie before pushing the buggy into the hospital as Raf places his hand in Natalie's as they walk towards his car,

"Friend huh?" Natalie asks lightly more hurt than annoyed by his lying,

"Yeah old friends use to work here" Natalie stops and kisses his lips softly,

"Raf I really like you but if you lie once more tonight that's it" she says oddly calm as Raf exhales looking rather apologetic,

"Look I can explain Nat I really can! Are you mad at me?" Natalie shakes her head smiling lovingly at him,

"I'm not mad. I kind of get why you would lie but from now on we need honesty or this is never going to work!" Raf nods his head as he pulls her closer into him,

"Your right and from now on I shall more that honest with you!" Natalie kisses him again before they get into his car and drive out of the hospital.

Later that evening Natalie lay wide awake wondering if she had made the right decision forgiving Raf so easily as the last thing she had wanted was too become a mug! Natalie not able to sleep heads through to the small sitting room as she pulls out her phone and dials his number,

"Hello?" His husky voice mumbles half asleep,

"Hey Raf its Nat" she says trying to sound normal but her voice was hoarse,

"Nat? Is everything ok?"

"Yes I just wanted...wanted..." She faltered as tears consumed her emotions caving in as she tried regaining composure enough to speak,

"Right I'm coming over there!" Raf announces hanging up seconds later as Natalie slams her phone onto the table as she curls herself into a ball trying to comfort herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Part four

Raf knocked franticly on the door making Natalie feel guilty as she opened the door Raf pulled her into him holding her inside his arms,

"Raf...sorry...I feel like such an idiot!" Natalie says blushing slightly as Raf still holds onto her,

"Don't feel like that! There really is no need to feel embarrassed. So what's going on Nat?" Raf's genuine concern threw her slightly unsure how to explain the way her complex mind worked. Not quite understanding it herself.

"Come on in Raf and I'll make us some tea" Raf closes the door behind them as Natalie shows him into the small sitting room,

"Is this to do with Amy?" Natalie exhales slowly her stomach knotting as she turns the kettle on and joins Raf at the sofa,

"Kind of. Raf I'm afraid...I can't go through another heart break again..."

"Your not I assure you!"

"No you don't get it Raf. Last time it almost killed me...I can't go back to that darkness!" Silence filled the room for a small moment until Raf comes closer to Natalie taking both hands into his own,

"Natalie I know more than anyone how hard it is getting up when you've been knocked down. Now I promise you that you have nothing to fear! I will look out for you and be the man you deserve!" Natalie once again was overwhelmed with his sincerity that she gently touches her lips onto his before she leaned her head onto his chest as he strokes her hair both comforted through the night. The following day Raf and Natalie walked happily into walk their hands entwined together,

"Morning Raf" Amy says a small awkward smile on her face,

"Amy? What you still here for?" Amy sighs frustrated,

"What do you think Raf?!"

"Hey no need for that!" Natalie says irritably before heading towards the locker rooms,

"Nat?!"

"You two clearly have issues to resolve. Don't worry I'll cover for you" Natalie heads inside the locker room whilst Raf and Amy head downstairs for some coffee.

Natalie finished her shift feeling drained as she sees Raf sat in the office looking troubled,

"Managed to clear the air babe?"

"Yeah. Thanks for covering earlier"

"No worries. Listen how bout we go get some take out and chill" Natalie suggests wrapping her arms around his neck making him smile longingly before pulling her onto his lap,

"That sounds perfect Nat! Your the best!"

"Comes natural to me" they both laugh before leaving the ward hand in hand both feeling lighter than the day before.


End file.
